


Summer salt

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI
Summary: 用了《二三事》的时间线，发生在28章左右，也就是两个人谈恋爱时候的小故事
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Summer salt

**Author's Note:**

> 用了《二三事》的时间线，发生在28章左右，也就是两个人谈恋爱时候的小故事

“你相信吗，我把刘昊然气跑了。”

八月末的一个下午，天朗气清，吴磊坐在咖啡店门外的遮阳伞下，放下手里的杯子，徐徐说道。

他的对面坐着一位带孩子的父亲，看起来年轻又多金，蛮有风度，要是没有笑到杯中水都洒出来就更好了。已婚已育人士听闻先是一通爆笑，笑够了才答：“我为什么不信，这明显是你能干得出来的事啊，而且是我们人民群众喜闻乐见的好事情。”

吴磊鼻子里哼了一声，转头手臂伸得长长的把陈西还不到一岁半的崽从婴儿车里抱出来，放自己怀里，轻轻摸了摸后脑勺。小姑娘的眼睛又亮又圆，一跟吴磊对视就咯咯地笑，小手乱挥。吴磊也换了一副面孔，一大一小玩起了碰额头。

现在正是无花果的季节，店里的甜品单在很显眼的地方写着——当季限定：无花果挞，还配了一幅手绘的小画。吴磊坐下以后喝的还没点先要了一块。端上来以后果然活色生香，熟透的果肉色泽红润，甜甜糯糯汁水饱满。  
宝宝坐在吴磊怀里有机会就转过头去盯着看，口水都下来了。吴磊不忍心，拿起甜品勺挖了小小一块，喂之前又顿住，问：“能吃吗？”  
“没事，少给她尝一点，她现在正对大人吃的各种东西好奇，在外面还好，在家不给吃了叫得撕心裂肺。”为父的比划了一个头要炸了的姿势。  
“不会拉肚子吧。”吴磊慎重。  
“不会，孩子铁打的肠胃，再过几年早上起来第一件事是拉开冰箱灌一杯冷萃。”

吴磊显然被惊到了，他印象里小孩子大多肠胃脆弱，包括他自己，一不小心没吃对就要上吐下泻的，好一通折腾。他低头小声说：“原来你这么猛哇……”说着把小勺子放在姑娘嘴边，连着边沿上的一点奶油给她喂了进去。  
小孩子爱吃甜的，瞬间睁大了眼睛，虽然只尝到一点点，开心得不得了，挥着手冲吴磊叫了好几声爸爸。  
“哎？哎，怎么回事，使不得，你爸在对面，那才是你生父。”吴磊一听忙不迭指着对面纠正，“我是叔叔，叔叔会叫吗？”

生父见过的大场面多，神色不慌不忙，“她开口说话晚，可给孩子憋坏了，学会几个词儿到处喊，刚才从停车场过来认了一路亲。”  
“是嘛，还会说什么了我听听。”吴磊又换回逗小孩的亲昵语气，抱着孩子捏起她的小胖手问。  
“妈妈！”  
“不行！”  
好嘛，倒霉孩子，过来过去，除了爸爸就是妈妈。  
吴磊叹息着爱抚了一下怀中的人类幼崽，给她擦擦口水，“……我给你点杯螺丝起子加双份伏特加，你喝了早点睡吧乖。”

“说说，怎么不说了，你是怎么把人气跑的。”八卦群众不忘初心及时拉回了话题，和其家属明晃晃的两双眼睛齐刷刷盯着吴磊，让他一时语塞，不知道从何说起。

“我先声明，真没有多大的事，都是小事……”吴磊解释。

起先是上个星期，家里俩狂野男孩趁他们出去买东西合起伙来把客厅的沙发拆了，主灾区在扶手的位置，咬得一地稀碎，里面的结构都能看得清清楚楚。  
沙发当初是装修时刘昊然一眼相中的，当场付了定金，北京的店里只剩一个样品放在外面，从国外运回足足等了两个月。在这座沙发上他们两个有过不少美好温情的时光，结果现在一不留神全成了碎片。

狗呢，是打又打不得，骂了也不听。老二小小年纪眯着眼睛笑起来贱兮兮的，飞机耳一动又一动，老大更气人，只要刘昊然把手举起来要训话，它就用爪子压下去，意思是这样指狗不礼貌，过了会儿干脆往地上一躺翻出来肚皮要摸摸。

听见刘昊然在客厅里无能狂怒，吴磊的声音从厨房传来，“没用，你直接告诉它俩，这个星期它们最爱的酸奶，水果，三文鱼还有鸡胸肉都取消了，只供应最基础的干粮，看看是什么反应。”厨房的料理台上放着几大袋刚从超市买回来的东西，吴磊正分门别类归置，挨个把它们塞进冰箱不同的抽屉里。  
“听见了吧，都没了。这句肯定听懂了。”刘昊然遗憾地摇摇头，站起身来。

沙发自然是要重买的，马上夏天过去了，不如连客厅的浅色窗帘也换掉，一同迎接北方短暂而宝贵的秋天，权当隔段时间换换家具换换心情。

抽空逛了几家熟悉的家居店后，吴磊和刘昊然两个人顺理成章地因为看上了不同的款式、材质、颜色，产生了分歧，并且谁也没能说服谁，都有理有据的。意见无法达成一致，破沙发换不掉还搁在原地，咬坏的地方暂时盖了块午睡用的毯子在上面。

中间有一天助理带了一堆衣服来家里给他们试装，收拾的间隙，嘀咕了句“哎呀小被子要掉地上了”，吴磊没来得及出声劝阻，眼睁睁看着狗祸现场又被翻了出来，重见天日。  
在助理“我的老天爷”的惊叹声中，刘昊然和吴磊彼此无声对视一眼，又双双移开，潜台词皆是听我的不早就换掉了。

“就因为这个？你不是特别会撒娇吗，朝阳嗲王。”陈西说着还扭了扭，“行不通？”  
“不是什么事儿都愿意用那套，哄来哄去的，多没意思，很多时候你还是想据理力争说服他的，对吧？”  
隔岸观火的人还在继续拱火，“这回麻烦了，一个家只有一个主客厅，一个主客厅只能放一座主沙发，根本不是平时俩都买了的事儿，这可是家庭地位之争啊。”

吴磊双手一摊。

“我们两个吧，大多数时候都很好说话，怎么着都行，不挑不捡，但是只要倔劲儿莫名其妙一上头，那一步谁也不退。”

“你是不是还干什么缺德事了，竹筒倒豆子快交代了，一破沙发还不至于，顶多算最近不对付，有情绪。”

倒回去继续说。助理来的时候不仅带了两三箱乱七八糟的衣服配饰，还把吴磊的体检报告取了一块带了过来，跟他说单子上有一项数字不太正常，总体问题不大，医生说慎重起见最好再去一次，重新抽血。  
说话的时候刘昊然不在旁边，过了两天的一个早上，在床头柜的抽屉里刘昊然自己翻出来几页纸，打开看了会儿，又发微信问了助理，知道吴磊既没有告诉自己检查结果，也没当回事不准备去医院，随手往抽屉里一塞，这一茬算过去了。

刘昊然叫醒还在睡的吴磊问体检的事，态度挺严肃的，绷着脸，吴磊没睡醒，嘴里有一搭没一搭应了几句，迷迷糊糊撇下一句“什么事都要告诉你，管太多很累的……”翻身蒙头继续睡了。

醒来以后，刘昊然已经出门了，今天有飞上海拍广告的行程，吴磊是知道的。第二天晚上，回来以后，刘昊然直接去酒店住了。  
吴磊见到时间了人没回来，当时还没觉察出来什么，电话打过去，助理接的。  
“那个……我是纯转述，纯传话，不是我说的，他说的……”  
“他说什么了？”  
“他说不是什么事都要告诉你，管太多很累的。”  
吴磊恍然大悟噢了一声，原来是在这儿等着他呢，第一反应先是笑了。  
“行，明白了。祝他今晚睡个好觉。”说完挂了电话。

“终于讲到重点了，这才是重点。”听八卦入迷的带崽奶爸一激动，刚在婴儿车里睡着没五分钟的崽醒了，咧着嘴作势要哭。

吴磊转着手里的杯子，叹了口气，“屋漏偏逢连夜雨。”  
“开始发愁了？”  
“有点儿，一个人每天遛两回狗挺累的。”  
“你这话让刘昊然听见了保证转身就走，再在外面住一个礼拜不成问题。”  
“我那么一说，大活人不见几天了……”吴磊低着头，“肯定想他了。”

“要我说，你们俩问题多着呢，不过人和人的相处中本来就会有很多问题。你现在的状况是，理智上明白自己和一个人进入到一段亲密关系中了，要对彼此负起责任，跟以前的瞎玩瞎胡闹不一样了。大多数时候适应了，什么也愿意分享了，但是时不时的，还是要发发神经。”

“以前生怕多说多问一句是越界，小心恪守着那条线。现在倒好，全反过来了。正因为没什么大问题所以才敢抛之脑后，我就忘了，他一问我还有点慌，口不择言了。”

“体检也不是小事了，他的反应在告诉你，他在乎，他希望你能第一时间告诉他。”

“真的没什么，凝血四项里有一项标了小箭头，超出参考范围一点点……我特别特别讨厌去医院。”吴磊越说自己也觉得没意思，摸了摸后颈，撑着下巴向马路边看去。正好电话响了，宠物店打来的，接起来嗯了两下，吴磊说马上过来。

“洗好了？”  
“好了。”吴磊站起身，拿起桌上的车钥匙和手机，“走了，接我家两个逆子去了。”转身要走又弯下腰给小朋友拉拉被子，“最近雨多，降了温一下觉得入秋了，晚上凉，小心宝宝感冒。”  
“知道了，快去吧。”  
吴磊摆摆手大步流星地去了。

等人一走，陈西立马掏出手机拨通电话，仿佛做贼心虚还用手捂着嘴，“喂，听说你被赶出家门好几天了，我来特地慰问一下。”  
刘昊然不满地回嘴，“什么叫赶出家门，我是自己乐意在外面住的，住酒店多爽你不知道。”  
“噢，那看来是确有其事了。”  
“你在套我话吗……”  
“是的。”  
“滚，挂了。”  
“实不相瞒，我和当事人刚刚见了面，喝了杯东西，好好说了一通你的坏话，说完我们磊高高兴兴浑身舒爽地走了。”

刘昊然本来在酒店顶层的咖啡厅聊工作上的事。酒店自己的下午茶很出名，位子难定，正好他这几天住在这里，内部位置好约，工作结束了请同事们喝个下午茶。见好友的电话打进来，特地到外边来接，听完太阳穴跳了跳，“你什么居心两头捅事儿。”  
“没有的事儿，怎么还真信了，我肯定是情感导师，动之以情晓之以理好一番开导，这才来跟你通风报信了。”  
“他说什么了？”刘昊然将信将疑。  
“说……复述起来还怪不好意思的，”陈西压低声音，“想你了。”  
“我不信，挂了。”刘昊然的不相信有理有据，吴磊哪是肯在外人面前袒露情绪的性格，哪天酒喝多了多说两句，第二天起来都要后悔的。

“不信的话，等见了面自己验证，总不会一直不见面吧？”  
刘昊然想了想，“我们明天晚上会去同一个活动看秀，到时候应该会碰上。”  
“然后继续一句话不说，以目示意？”  
“不好说，看情况……”  
“可真犟。你自己说一件家具有什么可争的，一大早把人叫醒一张死人脸审问，这谁能不火大，你没查过血常规吗？”  
“查过……是，其实我也知道，说话的语气时机方式都很重要，可现在不都晚了，他生气我也生气。”  
“昊然，慢慢来，这不算一件坏事，现在还是谈恋爱，是试用期，如果将来想走到那一步，生活中的这些小事得慢慢磨合，积极解决掉，谁先低头，谁退一步，没有输赢一说。”  
“知道了，大师。”刘昊然隔着电话点头。  
“本座今天就不收费了，记得见面了好好聊聊，有空出来请我吃饭，挂了。”

常去的宠物店，美容师手艺好生意也好，每次要带出来洗澡，得提前一天预约。两只狗平常在家天不怕地不怕，一旦到了店，交到专业人士手里，乖得低眉顺眼，想怎么洗怎么洗。吴磊一般趁这个功夫在周围逛逛，喝杯咖啡，觉得自己像终于把烦人小孩送进幼儿园的家长，解脱感相当强烈，今天还顺道见了朋友。

经过一顿揉搓两只狗洗得香喷喷被带回了家。晚上吴磊准备了一个人的饭，煮了一锅粗管意面，洋葱切得细碎，另起一锅，耐心炒出甜味，芦笋斜切小段，口蘑切片，嫌麻烦和烟熏三文鱼一起下了，肉变色后加白葡萄酒，再倒少量的淡奶油煮成浓稠的酱汁。关火出锅前，按着自己口味放了很多很多现磨的黑胡椒。  
做菜没用完的酒倒进杯子里和意面一起端到餐厅的窗边，佐着黄昏一口一口吃出些百无聊赖的感觉来。

做饭的时候，狗子们频繁在厨房附近徘徊，它们可能不懂什么叫周末，但是身体有确凿的记忆，哪天该煮肉吃了，哪天是喝酸奶吃水果的日子一清二楚。吴磊一拉开冰箱就能感受到炙热的目光向他投来，老大甚至站起来扒拉他。  
“没有喔，这个礼拜什么零食都没有，你们俩个太过分了，好好反省一下自己。”

被强硬拒绝几次后，闯了祸的家伙自知理亏悻悻地跑开了，一晚上再没来烦吴磊。吴磊又觉得寂寥了。本来该是个美好的周五夜，自己下厨，除了意面外，假模假式拌个没人喜欢吃的沙拉，再烤一些蔬菜，小土豆是主角，不要钱一样放很多橄榄油迷迭香和胡椒粒，不喜欢的蔬菜烤一烤立马改头换面。  
吃完饭一边看电影一边继续喝餐桌上没有喝完的酒，夏天即将过去，踩着夏天的尾巴，两个人再分着喝掉一瓶口感纯净的长相思，为这个季节画上一个完美的句号。电影结束，如果狗狗白天没玩够，再牵出去逛一会儿，可惜这个点儿估计是见不到它们最喜欢的棕白毛澳牧妹妹了。它们要是不去，看完电影的人也需要拉着手散散步走走路。

吴磊思来想去，在沙发上烙了会儿自己，起身关了楼下的灯上去睡了。睡前精心挑选了几张照片发到社交平台“营业”，有朋友的小女儿坐在自己腿上低头逗小孩的照片，有刚洗完澡美完容的两只狗在草坪上的背影，有一人食的精致晚餐，最后一张是现拍的，被子拉到连鼻子也掩住了，只露出一双眼睛，床头灯的光线调暗，照片也是低画质的模糊。  
配文：充实的一天。  
本来还有晚安两个字，又觉得看起来太暧昧了，不像自己的语气，斟酌一下还是删掉了。

刘昊然半夜从外面回酒店，拿着手机另一只手刷房卡进门的时候才刷到，衣服也没换，躺在沙发上，点开一张，不屑地哼一声，存原图。再点开，再哼，再存。动作重复了四次。接着又倒回去重看了一遍。

“十五个月的孩子已经长这么大只了？……这次毛剪得不错，长短适中，看老二这个猕猴桃小屁股……晚饭吃了什么，这个白酱煮得看起来好好，是我喜欢的，我也想吃……”  
滑到最后一张，刘昊然没有意识到自己此刻笑得极为明显，如果他能看到自己的表情就好了，像八月末的夜里窗外来自湖上的风，一样柔和，温煦。  
“可爱。”

出神的间隙，屏幕暗了下去，刘昊然把手机撂在胸口，盯着天花板叹了口气，“唉，想我的三个宝宝了。”

尤其是，最大的那只。

他没良心。

他真的想我了吗。

我看未必。

没我这不也挺好。

他到底什么时候邀请我回家。

早上，吴磊睡醒揉揉眼睛发现两只狗都在他的床边卧着，他睡得沉不知道它们什么时候进来的。

经历过几次凌晨五点两只狗在门外因为进不来委屈地哀嚎不止后，主卧的门除非必要时刻，通常不关虚掩着。狗比人醒得早，醒来以后自己顶开门进来找主人，也不吵，看心情随机挑边，趴在床边的地毯上，摆个舒服的姿势，换个地方跟他们继续安心地睡。  
没被选中的人类醒来会感到沮丧，刘昊然在家坐起身第一件事就是看今天谁来跟他睡了，哪只枕着他的拖鞋在打小呼噜，再探手摸摸狗头。要是有都睡在他这边的情况，得意无比，立刻去跟吴磊炫耀，凑过去说：“你今天狗缘不太好，它们俩都不找你。”  
吴磊眼睛不睁回道：“应该的，你们同类必须关系好。”

最近几天二狗以为刘昊然又出门去很远的地方工作了，清晨一齐来找吴磊，虽然昨晚没能煮肉吃，过去的让它过去吧。  
一大一小各自盘成一圈，房间里只拉了窗纱，上午的阳光照进来金灿灿的。吴磊用脚踩着给它们按摩，触感毛茸茸的，“不是不理我了，昨晚叫也不上来跟我睡，怎么又进来了？”

吴磊想，今天应该是很好的一天。

晚上有活动，中午过后就要开始准备，妆发以后数不清的拍摄在后面等着。

等真的进了秀场坐在头排，又是新一轮的抽离，思绪飘在半空中。机械的鼓掌，偶尔看到感兴趣的拍下几张照片，想必秀后的采访一定会问到自己印象深刻的部分，顺道观察模特身上哪套能直接扒下来日后上自己的身。  
前前后后依然有数不清的镜头面对着台下的众多观秀者，许多人到来并不为台上的华服和设计，只想一睹台下的众星百态。  
所以是一刻松懈不得的。要笑，但是不能笑太多，保持距离感，要姿态漂亮又不能盛气凌人，要平静淡然，似在此处又似不在。还好十几个年头行走这一程，已经轻车熟路，一切信手拈来。

入了夜，到了秀后的派对上，男士们终于得以脱去厚重的外套繁重的首饰，在八月夜里挽起袖子，穿梭在人群中频频举杯碰杯。

吴磊觉得今天自己的人缘，尤其女人缘，格外好。一坐下女孩子们纷至沓来，打招呼搭话。  
无利不起早，无八卦不热情。有问昨天抱的小宝贝是谁家的，你不会真的偷偷出去生了个孩子了吧，有问两只狗好不好养，到底是互相陪伴多，还是打架吵架多，原住民会不会对新来的二胎吃醋，如何才能和平共处。  
更有甚者，拍拍他的肩说，诶你搬家了。  
吴磊这下有点慌，“你怎么知道的？”  
“拍照的桌子跟以前不一样了。”  
“天，我就不能换了张餐桌吗。”  
“感觉上是搬家了，一个家跟一个家的氛围不一样，拍出来的照片也不会一样的。”  
“姐，这太可怕了。”吴磊边说边笑边摇头，从经过的侍者托盘里拿下一杯香槟，对方主动碰上他的杯子，“服吗？其实也没有特别仔细观察，打眼一看而已。为女人的直觉干杯。”  
“服。”

等只是随便聊聊打招呼的人散去差不多了，“直觉女士”头向吴磊那边偏了一下低声说：“照片是想发给特定的人看吧，谈恋爱了哦。”  
吴磊捏了一下女士举着酒杯的手肘，“不要再说了，皮都要揭掉了。”  
过了会儿又不死心地问：“我的招数很low吗，这么容易被看出来。”  
“一是可能自己也常用，看出来是因为太熟悉了，二呢，招数没有low不low管用就是好用，至于效果，全看他吃不吃这一套。”  
吴磊抿了口杯子里的酒，眼睛看向远处，“我就不爱和你聊天，搞得什么秘密都没有了，自己像小学生一样。他……应该还是吃的吧。”  
管不管用，全看今晚了。

刘昊然来得晚，等他进了光怪陆离的party场地，眼睛先被晃得不舒服，光柱闪过来下意识用手挡了一下，今天有些用眼过度了。回身招呼远处的助理，指指自己的眼睛要她等下拿眼镜来，然后捏了杯无酒精的气泡果汁，迅速闪到昏暗的角落里去了。

他爱出汗，怕热，外套早就脱下扔给了身边的人。今日天公不作美，夏末的气温又反扑了几度。西装繁琐，正襟危坐的时候可以清晰地感知到汗珠从耳后滑下的轨迹。  
刘昊然松开领口，挽起袖子，喝下一大口冰透的无醇葡萄汁，清爽，够酸，甚至解乏。

遇上合作过的小有名气的制片人，对方主动停下了脚步，两个人站定聊了几句。  
“杨老师，没想到在这里碰上了。”刘昊然先开口。  
“是啊，收到邀请，来感受一下年轻人们的氛围，正好今天也没工作。”  
刘昊然开了个玩笑，“不见得，坐着坐着忍不住就开始寻觅新演员了吧。”  
杨制片爽朗地笑出了声，拍拍他的胳膊，“职业病，没办法。”

“听说最近有个独立电影的项目你特别感兴趣。”  
“对，我想投。不过有风险，比较慎重，一直还在聊。”刘昊然微微点了下巴。  
“不错，我认识的年轻人里你是很有想法的，不少跟你同龄的还在摸爬滚打想着接下来演个挣钱的还是选个熬演技的提升一下口碑，你已经开始往另一边走了。”  
刘昊然双手抱胸，“人各有志，我可能这几年对这方面比较感兴趣罢了。做演员，总待在那边，不停被选择，太被动了。”  
“选择权握在手里还是很重要的。”  
“当然。”

两人转过身来，一齐靠在木质吧台桌的边沿，刘昊然投出的视线不偏不倚正好落在场地另一边吴磊的身上。

也许调戏吴磊真是一件无比快乐的事，他身边的人不知道又说了什么逗他，刘昊然只能依稀辨别出吴磊的口型，好像在摇着头说：“我不信，我不听……”  
这么暗的场合，依然能看到他明亮的眼睛，是一件幸福的事，刘昊然不由得想。

“昊然最近一年喜事连连。”  
“怎么说？”刘昊然没在意，以为是工作上的互相奉承，指腹摩挲着郁金香杯壁上起的水雾，随口问。  
对方抬了抬下巴，眼神点在吴磊身上，没有说破，意思很明白。

“好像……越来越多人知道了，”刘昊然笑着调侃，“我开始不确定这是不是件喜事了。”  
起初是没什么人知道的，连同《盛夏之死》的拍摄开始结束得都很低调，没有正儿八经的盛大开机和官宣，拍摄周期短，保密工作做得也好，网上只有一些捕风捉影的消息和照片。可能世界上真没有不透风的铜墙铁壁，他们生活在一起，不工作的时候同进同出，恋爱的蛛丝马迹日渐增多，电影之后，来打着太极求证消息的人也多了起来。

“怎么说呢，在咱们这个行当，哪怕将来被称作圈内公开的秘密，只要不是走到大众面前承认，让事实铁板钉钉了。真真假假永远是一团迷雾，知根知底的只有你们自己和身边最亲近的人。不要忧虑，享受爱情才是眼下的头等大事。”

“会的，谢谢杨老师。”

“不过去打声招呼，说说话？避得太开看着也假。”  
“等一下去。”刘昊然推脱，心想我们俩可正闹别扭冷战呢，你不要多事。  
“干嘛等一下，现在就走啊，一起去。”  
杨制片拉了一把刘昊然，把他带进人群中。

“磊磊……”有人扬声叫道。  
吴磊看见了抢先说道：“我都二十好几了，不会见面还要说我又长高了吧。”  
周围大家都笑了。  
“好久不见了，要不是今天的活动，我都多久没见你了。”  
“太久太久了。”吴磊感慨着倾身过去和来人拥抱了一下，嘴角挂着笑，抬眼看身后手插口袋的刘昊然。刘昊然也看着他。

好啊你，竟然还是跟别人一起才过来的。

松开以后，吴磊向后展开双臂和刘昊然也拥抱了一下，并且活学活用顺手复制粘贴了别人的台词，“昊然好久不见了，要不是今天的活动，我都多久没见你了。”

这让刘昊然倒是没想到，拥抱来的有点突然，还夹枪带棒的。身体反应抢先一步，他习惯性地上手摸摸吴磊的后脑勺，等放下双手，才说了没头没脑的第一句话。  
“今天晚上有雨。”  
“现在已经是晚上了。”  
“再晚一些。”  
“噢。”  
吴磊微微鼓了一下腮，很快瘪了下去。

“这两个人在说什么莫名其妙的话，摄影师不见了，两位男士谁帮我们拍个照？”黑裙红唇的女演员问。  
吴磊答道没问题，转身接过手机打开相机，妇女之友的活儿干得格外顺手，连拍了几张又贴心建议后边的布景更好看，光也亮一些，去那边拍吧。

刘昊然看着吴磊的背影离自己远了，按着鼻梁两侧掉头去找眼镜了。助理从外边进来，从随身的包里掏出刘昊然的第二双眼睛又递了张纸给他擦汗，并关切问道：“说话了吗？”  
“没有。”刘昊然故意的。  
“随便聊两句场面话也行，不然人家又要说你们俩不能到一块去，互克，一合作就翻脸。”  
“有这种说法？”  
“你还不信。”

等在场子里转了一圈，跟熟脸们打完了招呼，刘昊然突然发现自己找不到吴磊了，他不在自己的余光里了。  
“人呢？”  
“走了吧，设计师跟你合照的时候，我看见和身边的人出去了，看架势是不待了要走的样子。”  
刘昊然失语，他还以为终于能久违地收工了一起回家，没想到吴磊待了半场，先撤了。

刘昊然离开的时候，夜已经深了，外面果然下起雨来。  
商务车从停车场开出，竟然还有留守的粉丝在等待，不愿意先行离去。雨珠一颗颗打在车窗上，顺势向下拖出长长的痕迹。路灯的昏黄隔着玻璃和水雾模糊成一团，急速后退。  
刘昊然屈起手指在窗上无意识地抹抹画画，路上走了三分钟，在安静的空气中开口：“下个路口别拐了，直行。”  
“回家？”司机问。  
“回家。”刘昊然笃定。

吴磊躺在床上，身下是他最喜欢的一套磨毛床品，每次换上后心情都会格外的好，手腕、脚踝、侧脸，一切裸露在外的皮肤蹭上去，又软又绵。  
他晕乎乎的，合上眼睛，便觉得自己的身体和意识一同在下沉，堪堪要坠入无边的黑暗里。他费力睁开眼，偏过头，看到没关好的窗外吹进宽大的风，窗纱鼓膨起来，又缓缓落下去，一遍一遍，仿佛乐此不疲。  
吴磊想自己应该坐起来，下床去把窗户关好，刘昊然说今天夜里有雨。他又觉得自己已经睡着了，是在梦里，好像睡了很久很久，直到楼下开关门的两声响动弄醒了他，赶跑了困倦。总共不过十五分钟。

即使只有十五分钟，吴磊好像一下子清醒过来了，刚才捆绑住他的迷蒙困意烟消云散，他此刻头脑朗清。摸出枕头下的手机，解了锁，周围蓦地亮起了一小块。

刘昊然的西装搭在了楼下沙发上，没有狗跑出来迎接他，应该是吴磊因为今天有工作不在家把它们送到父母那儿去了。家里很静，他上楼的脚步声也跟着变轻了。按下把手推开卧室的门，才发现吴磊正侧躺在床上，暗夜里手机屏幕的光让他的轮廓看起来更深刻，皮肤苍白。  
吴磊应该是刚洗过澡的，他总是嫌擦干身上的角角落落麻烦，从水里出来，毛巾囫囵掠过头发，像大狗一样甩甩，身上直接用棉白的浴袍裹住，从浴室里跑出来，整个人热气腾腾的，带着沐浴露的味道一头倒在床上，腰间的带子和胸口一起松开。

正如此刻。

他躺在孔雀石蓝绿的被面上，像躺在一面沉静的湖上，同他酒店窗外一样的，沉静的深蓝的湖。刘昊然很想走过去俯身拥抱吴磊，像他从前抱过的无数次一样。

卧室和衣帽间是相连的，吴磊余光里瞥见刘昊然进来了，脚步停顿了一下，一边摘手腕上的表一边向衣帽间走去。  
之前有过几次，两个人跟朋友聚完会都不省人事地回了家，第二天醒来发现怎么也找不着身上的东西，甚至摁住两只狗摸了肚子排查，过了半个月才在鞋柜和墙的缝隙之间发现了表的影子，至于如何掉进去的，不得而知。后来养成了习惯，回家的第一件事是先摘下身上的配饰，表、戒指、手链、用来当作胸针的耳钉，刘昊然会把它们一样一样放进衣帽间的透明收纳柜中。

刘昊然不疾不徐地穿过房间的时候，吴磊闭眼想，我在跟世界上最迷人的家伙谈恋爱。他就像他身上松散的白色衬衣一样，你愿意每天早晨给他一粒一粒系上扣子再接个早安吻，但更想一颗一颗解开然后探手进去，摸索里面的秘密。倔，混账，王八蛋，衣冠楚楚，一肚子坏水。又傻，冷战之外的热吵时，神色没有太多波动，手指死死捏着方向盘说：“你别想了，我们两个分开一次相当于死一次，这样被折磨过也还活到今天。分是分不开的，我这辈子就跟你死磕到底。”

吴磊起身挪到床尾，拿起放在木地板上的杯子，又喝了一口。他能听到衣帽间里传来的抽屉拉开关上还有金属间轻微碰撞的声音。等刘昊然从里面出来，看见吴磊换了地方，趴在床尾，脑袋枕着自己的小臂，地上挨着床腿靠着一支笛形的高脚杯。吴磊的习惯，怕东西洒在床上。他喜欢趴在床沿，从地上拿起杯子喝东西，颈项毫不刻意地绷出好看的曲线。  
往往这时候，刘昊然会走过去，解开他欲盖弥彰的睡衣，分开他的双腿环住自己，吻他，进入他，动腰，有节奏的撞击。吴磊害羞起来先红耳朵，做爱爽到的时候也一样，声音黏糊糊的，起伏着胸口，耳廓红透了。

白的浴袍白的衬衣像暗沉沉的夜里滞留此地的两朵云。刘昊然走近床边，吴磊懒洋洋地握住了他的手腕，借力从床上坐起，两个人对视，视线一上一下。

“回来拿换洗衣服？”吴磊问。  
刘昊然瞬间垮脸，拨开吴磊抓着自己的手转身要走，被吴磊牢牢抱住了腰。  
“你力气好大，别挣扎了，还真的走？不要我了？”  
“我被你气死了，血压都高了，躲你远点保命。”嘴上这么说，刘昊然已然不动了，肩膀也放松下来。

吴磊拉着刘昊然坐下，攥着他的手，待他平复了呼吸，靠过去亲了一下刘昊然的侧脸，“讲和，不生气了。”  
“我回来不就是为了讲和。”刘昊然往怀里揽了一下吴磊。  
“我是不是很糟糕的人？过于自尊，嘴硬，还故意气你……”  
“不是。”这次刘昊然答得很快，“你给我发照片，开口跟我说话，抱了我。你是，我爱的人。”  
“真的吗？”吴磊不确定。  
“我也在犯错，你有的问题我全部有。如果非说是不是糟糕的人，那我们两个都是。天造地设，烂人成双。”  
吴磊低头想了想，反悔了，“还是不要了，我可是好人。”  
刘昊然反握住吴磊的手，拉近自己，“这位好人，你如果再多亲我一下，就更好了。”

跨坐上刘昊然的大腿，吴磊蹭了蹭刘昊然的鼻尖，闻到他的味道，很惊讶，“你没有喝酒。”  
刘昊然的身上没有一点酒气，反倒是自己眼神散成一片，身上的力气也被抽去不少，洗完澡倒在床上没有等到刘昊然回家，先睡着了。  
“嗯。”  
“少见。”  
“我也不知道为什么，当时兴致不高，现在想想，可能是为了清醒着……”刘昊然贴上吴磊的耳朵，“操你。”

吴磊没有说话，带着刘昊然的手摸上了自己的腰，含住刘昊然的下嘴唇吮吸，继而给了他一个缠绵又湿漉漉的吻。  
顺着腰线，刘昊然的手抚过吴磊的肋侧，沿着脊柱一节一节向下摸，直到后腰，摸到了吴磊的文身，那里有至今尚未完全平整的疤痕，有他的名字，他的生日，有过去的记忆和全部的自己。再向下，沿着臀缝，刘昊然摸到了满手的湿。

“那么肯定我今天要回来？”刘昊然顶进手指，太多了，真的太多了，还什么都没做，里里外外洇湿成一片，怕疼的人到底用了多少润滑液在自己屁股里面。  
下巴搭在刘昊然的肩头，觉察到手指的进入，吴磊哼了一声，“猜的。”  
“要是我没回来，你这样打算怎么办？”侧过脸咬了一口吴磊红扑扑的耳朵，指腹若有似无地刮擦过甬道里敏感的地方，刘昊然又被抱紧了一些。  
“不……知道，可能自娱自乐吧，最多拍个视频给你。”

刘昊然想象着提前离开的吴磊，回到家，脱去所有的衣服泡在半浴缸温热的水中，湿着头发，红着胸口的皮肤，挤出大量的、过量的透明液体送进自己的屁股，扩张自己，用手指弄自己。躺在床上，坐起和他说话，抱着他的时候，靠过来吻他的时候都像现在这么湿。  
刘昊然突然觉得自己是坏人了，要是早一点回来就好了，哪怕早一秒钟抱住吴磊都好。他明明那么那么想他。

“射过了？”  
肩上的脑袋摇了摇，“没有，差一点儿，太困了……”  
前面早就硬了，又胀，硬邦邦一根贴在小腹上，躺在床上撸了两把放弃了，当时只想合眼睡觉。  
刘昊然笑出声，肩膀隔着衣服立刻被毫不留情地咬了一口，吴磊的好牙口让他很疼，也让他很兴奋。手上报复性地碾过吴磊最受不了的那小块地方，收获了怀中一阵短促的颤栗和呻吟。  
浴袍半挂在身上，早就什么都遮不住了，刘昊然解开扔去一边从中剥离出赤身裸体的吴磊来。  
吴磊再一次失去了所有理智，推倒刘昊然在身后的床上，两个人急促又热烈地接许许多多混乱的吻，缠着舌尖，硬得很彻底的下身紧贴在一起。  
翻滚了几个来回，刘昊然压住了吴磊，亲着吴磊下巴上的小窝，解开裤扣拉过吴磊的手摸自己。

把人翻过来，站在床边，刘昊然完全勃起的阴茎在湿润的穴口蹭了蹭，掐着腰，从后面操了进去。一进去吴磊就有点受不了，他硬得更久，屁股撞上身后人的髋骨主动迎合，被顶到最深处。床单抓在手里，埋着头不加克制地呻吟，后颈的骨头显得更加突出。  
在酒精、润滑液和被挑起的兴奋共同作用下，吴磊身体里面热得要命，进出抽插几次，很快操开操顺了。握住吴磊的腰不让他躲，刘昊然肆无忌惮地往敏感点上撞，被紧紧包裹着的滋味好的让他说不出话来。更何况吴磊总是在他进来的时候故意用后穴挤压着他硬透了的性器。刘昊然的呼吸也变得乱糟糟，喉咙里溢出的低喘愈发明显。

皮肤相撞的声音里夹杂着黏湿的水声，吴磊回头，“我里面是不是很舒服？”  
明明被操透了脸上全是汗和迷乱，却还有着好得意的眼神。  
刘昊然喘匀了一口气，暂时抽出了自己，吴磊没什么力气了，身体软塌塌的，被随意摆弄着翻转回来，从正面重新进入才得到答案。

“是，你吃我吃得死死的。两张嘴都……”

刘昊然俯下身亲吴磊，含住他薄薄的嘴唇。吴磊的双腿缠上刘昊然的腰，刘昊然反问他被操得爽不爽的时候，只能在连绵不断的吻中迷迷糊糊嗯了几声。感受到刘昊然深埋在自己身体里，咬住了他伸进来的舌尖。

吴磊的身体被顶得一颤一颤的，最后精液也是一股一股射出来的，好一会儿才流尽，刘昊然没能及时退出来，被高潮时不停收缩的后穴绞得全射在里面。

在晕乎乎高潮的余韵里，吴磊不受控制地拉过刘昊然的手放在自己的肚子上问，“你要不要宝宝，我给你生宝宝，好不好？”

刘昊然看着自己贴在吴磊平坦小腹上的手掌，掌心触到的皮肤湿乎乎的，吴磊出了很多很多汗。  
刘昊然掰过吴磊的脸让他看着自己，“你是被操傻了还是喝傻了？”  
“不知道……我不知道……可能都有吧。”吴磊盯着刘昊然的眼睛答。  
“不要，我只要你一个。”  
反正也不是真的能生，他大可以继续顺着接下去，开开事后的黄腔和吴磊调情，顺便还能再做一次，美其名曰造人。但是在那一刻，他像大脑当机一样说不出别的来，除了真心话。  
吴磊的头发一段时间没剪，在夏天蓬勃生长。本就没擦干的头发，性事过后，发梢又是湿的了。撩开吴磊的额发，露出眼睛，刘昊然落下一个吻，“你一个宝宝就好了。”

“你可能不知道，我比你想象的还要更爱你一点。”吴磊张开手脚无赖一样抱住刘昊然。  
“我要是知道呢？”刘昊然问。  
“那也没关系，我又不害怕你知道。”吴磊理直气壮地答道。

温存够了，刘昊然拍拍胳膊让吴磊先松开他，从床上起来，才解完了衬衣所有的扣子。  
他甚至都没来得及脱衣服，最多是衣衫不整。

吴磊从另一边爬下床，左右看看，捡起出门前随手扔在单人沙发里的大短裤套上，走到窗边，发现外面雨小了很多。雨夹着风，斜斜地打在玻璃上。回身敞着大腿坐在窗边，背靠着凉丝丝的玻璃，面对着房间。  
刘昊然在换衣服，他可太白了，浑身上下处处白，吴磊感叹。

刘昊然走过来，站在吴磊两腿之间，“去洗一下吧，我给你洗，别留在里面。”  
吴磊显然在想别的，跟刘昊然的目光碰在一起，“我想要一根事后烟。”  
“你不是健康生活百日禁烟吗，扔的扔，送的送。现在这个点儿去哪里找，总不能邻居家借吧？”刘昊然撑着吴磊身后的玻璃说道。  
“厨房最左边的储物柜，最下面一层，火锅底料下面还压着半盒。”  
“好啊，背着我私藏。”  
“行了，你车上的工具箱里，说明书底下压的是什么给我讲讲。”  
刘昊然听完二话不说扭头去厨房了。

吴磊用胳膊彻底顶开一面窗户，伸出手发现几句话的功夫，雨停了。  
夏秋之交的雨后，外面静得旷野一般，这倒是有点像错觉了。  
雨走了，只剩风仍然逗留此地，吻一样拂着他的脸。

听到脚步声由远及近，吴磊回头，看见红色的火星时明时暗朝他而来。  
“找到了？”  
“嗯。”  
吴磊手快，抽走了刘昊然手里未点燃的一支，放在嘴边想对个火。刘昊然偏过头躲了一下。  
“对烟死老婆听过没？”  
“没有。狗屁不通的说法。”  
“我迷信。”  
刘昊然拿过吴磊的，牙齿咬住，一手挡着迎面而来的风，用打火机点燃了，再给吴磊塞回去。

“抓住我。”  
吴磊说完拉着刘昊然的手躺在窗边倒了下去，半个身体探出了窗外。  
室外的风和正燃着的烟雾一起缠绕着他。

刘昊然抓着吴磊，小臂的青筋因为用力而凸起。  
“脑袋充血吗？”  
“有点儿。”说不充肯定是假的。  
“你知道我现在在想什么吗？”  
“要不要把我推下去。”  
“聪明。”刘昊然说话的声音里带着笑，他可真喜欢聪明的人。最好和他一样聪明。  
“人渣，刚操完我就想着要不要置我于死地了。”  
“怎么样。”  
“是能成大事的人。”

“倒过来的世界有什么不一样吗？”  
“好像也没有。”吴磊老老实实答。  
“脑袋充血吗？”  
“充。”  
“上来，洗澡，睡觉。”  
“好。”吴磊应声答道，借了刘昊然的力从窗边起来。

越过吴磊的肩头，刘昊然伸手关上窗，准备拉着吴磊去浴室了，吴磊没有动，胳膊反被拽了一下。  
“怎么了？”  
“太想你了，再做一次。”说完不等回答，搂着刘昊然的脖子重新接起吻来。

自然是求之不得的。越吻越硬，第二次勃起来的轻而易举。

刘昊然扒了吴磊的裤子扔在地上，揽着他的腿弯顶入。后穴状态正好，操开了，只做一次确实太可惜了。

吴磊背抵着玻璃，被一寸寸进入的样子尽收刘昊然眼底，微张着嘴，皱了一下眉毛。

“疼么？”  
“不……”

交换了一个吻后，刘昊然缓缓动起了腰。

第二次时间要比第一次久得多，吴磊被送上了高潮，出在两个人小腹之间，刘昊然还没有要射的意思，先从吴磊身体里退了出来。吴磊不应期的反应强烈，碰也碰不得，少数几次在他射了以后压着继续干他，反抗不过以后眼泪都出来了，浑身发抖，连名带姓叫刘昊然，说我恨你。  
刘昊然问要停下来吗，又摇头说不。他知道山呼海啸一样的快感会接踵而至。  
这么干爽是爽了，频率不能太高，不然总有种肾亏空的感觉。

吴磊缓过来以后，滑下去替刘昊然口了出来。口之前，刘昊然摸着吴磊的嘴唇说总有点舍不得，吴磊说他虚伪。他嘴巴肿起来的日子，哪一天刘昊然是无辜的。从来没有。

讲和之后的如胶似漆是意料之中的事。  
吴磊先去重新抽了血，这次数字正常了，没有任何问题。两个人又在几个好朋友的小群里发图片问，到底他们两个谁选的家具更好看，如果不是一边倒就投票好了，少数服从多数。

一位公认审美优秀的朋友延迟上线，看完以后先发了一连串省略号。  
可能觉得文字不足以表达他的心情，发了条语音过来。  
“你们因为这个意见不合……到底有什么必要？也别投票了，两个都难看，不要在难看和更难看中间做选择，对我们来说太残忍了。”  
底下排了好几条长短不一的哈哈哈。

吴磊和刘昊然面面相觑，两个人甚至在一瞬间想结成联盟奋起反击，最后因为理论上来说反击不过的可能性太大，不愿再遭羞辱，就能屈能伸地咽了这口气，要了对方心仪的推荐以后，还因为朋友是熟客，有了一个小小折扣。

三天以后，刘昊然躺在新沙发上惬意地舒展了四肢，冲楼梯下面叫，“那边两只金色的猪，过来，我要下最后通牒。”  
“金猪”假装看起了风景，暂时失聪，暂时听不懂人话。

小区里的健身房因为房租到期搬了，新地址不远，隔了一条街。吴磊抱怨了一两句，又因为还喜欢现在的私教，继续去着。  
下午练完以后，洗好澡打开柜子发现手机上有刘昊然十分钟前的一个未接。

拨回去的时候，顺手把出了汗的衣服塞进包里，套上新的白t。刘昊然接起来说自己在开车，再拐个弯就到健身房楼下了。  
“你怎么知道我来健身了？这么近不用接，我自己回去就好了。”  
“这个时间不接电话，我猜应该是。”  
“我就不能干别的去了。”  
“总不至于去哪儿偷情了吧。”  
“不好说。”  
“最好不是，不然这个时间有点短，你眼光不行。”  
吴磊说自己要吹头发，笑骂着挂了电话。

刘昊然坐在车里等，外面大半个天空是粉红色的云，夏末的傍晚美得不可方物。他甚至想再打一个电话叫吴磊快点下来，和他一起抬头看云。  
从后视镜里，刘昊然看见吴磊走近了。先开了后边的车门，把健身包扔在后座，再拉开副驾的门坐了进来。

“哟，帅哥，”吴磊调戏了一下刘昊然，挑了他的下巴，“今天穿得休闲中带着正式，正式中带着休闲，去哪儿人模狗样的鬼混了。”  
“你要说我鬼混我可就不告诉你了。”  
“我饿死了，我们今天在外边吃吧，去上次的居酒屋，他们家的咖喱做得比我好太多了。”  
刘昊然犹豫了一下，“其实今晚有个饭局，还是我攒的。”  
“噢——”吴磊拉长声音，看了眼车上的时间，“那还来得及先送我回去吗，咖喱我叫来家里吃。”  
“不是，我想让你跟我一起去。”

吴磊第一反应是不太乐意，他是打算把演员这碗饭吃到底的，去的饭局大多是见导演见编剧聊工作的事，工作上的事一认真聊，饭往往也吃不了几口，深夜回到家才发觉自己还饿着肚子。如果不聊工作，纯是为了拉拢关系，那就更没必要了，饭局的局字听起来怪危险的，总有种要把人套进去的感觉。

见吴磊在迟疑，刘昊然说：“今天的饭本身，才是我想让你一起去的理由。他们主厨最近都在店，马上夏季的菜单也要换了，咱们俩一直没能去吃成。人多的话，我们去两三次点完的特色，一次就吃到了。”  
吴磊一下反应过来刘昊然说的是哪家餐厅了，是甜品特别好的那家，确认道：“今天可以吃桃子冰淇淋了？”  
刘昊然点头。  
“还有甜杏蛋糕？”  
刘昊然又点。  
“好了，走吧，开车。”吴磊指挥。

刘昊然笑着凑过去给吴磊系安全带，吴磊低头说：“就是刚健完身……”闻了一下，刘昊然说很香啊，低头在脖子上亲了亲。后半句“穿得有点随便”没能说出口，淹没在又一个吻里。  
窗外不远处车水马龙，夕阳愈发浓了，灿烂燃烧着。

路上吴磊才知道今晚几个一起合作过最后成了朋友的熟人也在。  
“隋缘片子剪完了吗，后期做完了吗，她就敢出来吃吃喝喝。”一成了朋友，吴磊说话的语气也变了。  
“不知道，有时间没见了，一会去了看看头发还在不在。”  
“你不早说，我刚还犹豫。”  
“不管怎么说，去了还是要杂七杂八聊一通工作，难改饭局本质。不然我直接就说聚会了。”

吃饭的地方偏，车开了好一阵子才到，下车的时候天已经黑了。  
今天餐厅的露台只留给他们一桌，推开厚厚的玻璃门，有人招呼道：“来了。”

桌上先开了桃红香槟做开胃酒，吴磊本来不想喝，回去的时候要开车，其他人劝说叫个代驾，不要在车上拉拉扯扯卿卿我我，保持一定距离，不会有事的。

接下来他们吃到了最近最好的一餐饭。  
从前菜开始惊喜，从头到尾没有停下过嘴，没有用空有噱头的满世界来的进口食材，大多是本土的时令食材。主菜吴磊要了一块牛小排。低温慢烤三个多小时后再上高温炙烤，焦化的脆壳切开以后里面是熟悉的迷人肉粉色，肉的汁水充盈，没怎么流失。肉足够好的时候，调味就简单了，吃进嘴里不仅嫩，牛肉特有的奶香和油脂香也保留下来了。

“怎么样？”刘昊然问。  
“想对我的牛说谢谢。”  
“你觉得人家牛想听这个吗？”

坐得近能听见他们对话的都在笑。

隋缘今天穿了一件铁锈红的衬衣，宽大，开着的领口里带了条珍珠项链，头发倒也还在。  
这顿饭吃的够久，老年份的酒也越醒越开，举起香气四溢的酒杯，导演爆料：“年初我在片场说的最多的一句话是，对戏的时候可以不用拉手，手先松开。那时候还是冬天，现在夏天也马上过去了。”

话音刚落，露台上，晚风过境，吹过了每个人的脸庞。  
吹着风，喝着酒，菜道道好吃，在座的对这个行业都是抱着虽九死其犹未悔的心在燃烧自己。称得上是一场小型的盛宴。

有人叫吴磊的名字，问他，别看刘昊然现在野心勃勃的，这几年挣来的钱如果投一个瞎一个，也经不起怎么霍霍，他人又懒不愿意出来狂拍烂戏往回挣，怎么办，你养着他吗？  
这吴磊倒是没想到，他对刘昊然总有种天然的信任，觉得他想做的事就一定可以成功。他想泡自己不也泡到了。

吴磊下意识去找刘昊然的目光，以为他会帮忙解围，结果刘昊然也看着自己，一手撑着头，另一只握住吴磊放在桌上的手，捏了捏，他喝了不少酒，撒娇一般撇着嘴角问：“怎么办，养吗？”

“你还没家里两只狗加起来吃得多，养养……不成问题吧。”

“这下有人撑腰了，昊然今晚立刻冲动撒钱，全签了。”

刘昊然没有理会，靠向吴磊的一边，很浅地在他耳边落了一个吻。

单身狗们明明看得很开心，嘴上还要抗议：“大庭广众干什么呢，回家再这样好吗，我们这里半数以上孤家寡人。”

最后甜品差点吃不下了，吴磊几乎忘记自己是为什么而来的。刘昊然坚持说还是吃吧，不然多可惜，这些水果的季节快过去了，菜单一换，只能明年了。

吴磊如愿以偿吃到了他的桃子冰淇淋，圆圆一个放在白色的盘子里，垫了一圈鱼子酱和桃子颗粒的混合，外面是浅粉色的糯米糍口感的皮，用甜品刀切开，里面包裹着的雪芭加了浓郁的桃子酒和新鲜的水蜜桃果肉一起做成，口感是一种说不出的顺滑柔软。  
刘昊然要的蛋糕，吴磊是吃不下了，只好扎走了顶端那半颗装饰用的甜杏。  
隋缘坐在吴磊的另一侧，问要不要试试荔枝味道的雪芭，这半边没有动过，今年市面上的荔枝特别好，拿来做饮料做甜品、酿酒都比往年的好上几分。  
吴磊马上说要，换了个干净的小勺子，挖了一块尝尝，荔枝甜得让人欢喜。

朋友、伴侣还有甜蜜的食物。在这一刻，他觉得幸福得有些不真切，眼底莫名发热，好像过于幸福了，甚至让他有些害怕。他明明是个感性的人，最擅长的事却是把情绪藏起来，长长久久的岁月里不轻易吐露真心话。到如今，年岁渐长了，又开始像赤诚的少年人，知无不言言无不尽。  
他说：“刚才有一秒钟。我觉得我是全世界最幸福的人。”

买了单要走的时候，经理说吴先生看起来似乎特别爱吃今天的甜品，后厨还剩一份，要不要带走，想送给他。

当然要了！

其他人先走了，告别之后，刘昊然和吴磊等了一下拿到了包装得严严实实的外带盒子，里面还放了冰袋。

吃饭的地方不好找，代驾要点时间才能过来，两个人坐在停车场对面的花坛边等待。  
吴磊抱着他心爱的小盒子，靠在刘昊然身上，半晌突然哼起“夏天夏天悄悄过去，留下小秘密……”  
“下一句是什么，怎么不唱了。”刘昊然明知故问。  
“那当然是，压心底压心底，不能告诉你。”  
“你不告诉我，我告诉你啊。以前夏天快要过去的时候，我都在很认真的失落、遗憾。”  
“为什么？”吴磊从刘昊然身边抬起头。

“因为在想，夏天又要过去了，你怎么还没有爱上我，这不应该吧，是哪个环节出错了。”  
“它不像是谈恋爱的季节，总有很多试探，不确定，让一些人别离，一些人又相遇。”  
“那不就是我们。”  
吴磊展开长长的腿，路面上偶尔有车疾速驶过。  
“如果我有时空穿梭的超能力，我就去告诉七年前的你，不要怀疑，你喜欢的人同样喜欢着你，你有多喜欢他，他就有多喜欢你。你们是世界上最别扭最奇怪的人，但将来会有个好结局的。”  
吴磊好像真的在跟多年前的刘昊然剧透一样，说到“好结局”三个字，还非常老成地点点头。

刘昊然还没来得及开口说话，眼尖的吴磊先看到了马路对面的来人，立马站起身挥手。车钥匙在他身上，左右看看车，小跑过了马路。

夏末秋初的晚风里传来吴磊的声音：走了，回家了。  
刘昊然尚且还在回味那句“你有多喜欢他，他就有多喜欢你”，被吴磊一嗓子叫得缓过神来。

他不再想了，起身步入又一个良夜，最后的夏夜。  
还有四十多天，他又要长大一岁了，即将年满三十，成为真真正正的成熟男性。时至今日，他一面觉得人生无憾，一面又打心底里明白，山高路远，波澜壮阔的人生不会就此无憾的。

而此时此刻，刘昊然想做的不过是走到马路对面牵住吴磊的手，一起回家。


End file.
